


A Mystery To Be Solved

by Eliyes



Series: Perceptible By Touch [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M, Memorials, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lar discovers he and Kon have something unexpected in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery To Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 8, 2009.

 

"You aren't as eager to go back as I expected," Lar observed, looking at Kon like he was a mystery to solve.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're here." Kon bumped him with his shoulder.  
  
Lar smiled, but asked, "And?"  
  
"And," Kon echoed, looking away, "I kinda -- this will sound weird."  
  
Lar spread his hands invitingly, and Kon leaned into him.  
  
"I promised someone I would take care of the Legion for him. Before I met the Legion, actually." He glanced up at Lar's face, and then plucked at the costume Andy had given him. "He dressed like this, about my age, said he was... Superboy."  
  
He was surprised when Lar wrapped him in a hug, bowing over him to press his face into Kon's neck. He was more surprised that Lar was crying.  
  
Finally, the Daxamite, pulled back enough to give him an achingly sad smile.  
  
"You are the only other person who remembers him," Lar croaked, and wiped at his eyes.   
  
"You mean he was _real?_ "   
  
Lar nodded. "Let me tell you about... my brother."

 


End file.
